Sick days
by my daydream world
Summary: Jason gets a fever. Pythagoras and Hercules have to look after a delirious Jason
1. Chapter 1

**I done this after watching the 4****th**** episode (at am in the morning) But I love Atlantis so far :D**

Summary: Jason gets a fever. Pythagoras and Hercules have to look after a delirious Jason.

Sick days

Chapter one

Pythagoras woke up one morning. He could hear Hercules loud snoring as normal. Getting up he though he would get something to eat. He went out of his room and into the kitchen/study/Jason room/ what ever room it needed to be. Since they were only two beds and they were already taken by himself and Hercules. Jason made do with the floor. Not that Jason complain 'Maybe' thought Pythagoras 'it's normal for people were Jason from to sleep on the floor'

Jason was still asleep. He was normally the first one up but he wasn't feeling too good the night before. Had the flu or something. Jason tried to act like he was fine. But Medusa seem to notice 'Must be something about being a women" though Pythagoras 'They always seem to tell if a men is lying... maybe men were just bad liars'

Pythagoras was eating quietly when Hercules walked in "Ahhhhhh breakfast" said Hercules attempting to take Pythagoras food.

"Oi make your own" said Pythagoras taking his food quickly out of Hercules reach.

Hercules rolled his eyes "He's sleeping late" he said nodding towards Jason "Though he went to bed early?"

"He did" said Pythagoras

"He looks quite pale" noticed Hercules

Pythagoras got up taking at closer looked at Jason he was pale and was sweating. He shook Jason shoulder he could feel the heat "Jason wake up" Jason mutter something "I think he's got a fever" said Pythagoras.

"Are you sure?" asked Hercules

"He's got the symptoms" said Pythagoras

"So... what do we do?" asked Hercules he didn't have much medical knowledge. Luckily Pythagoras did and they didn't need to pay for some doctor.

"mmmm" said Pythagoras thinking hard "Wake him up and try to get him to drink something. His sweating a lot and might be dehydrated"

"He's won't listen to us" said Hercules shaking his head "He never listen to us, his too stubborn and too independent"

Pythagoras frowned to himself "That's sounds more like you than Jason"

"Ah" said Hercules wisely "me and Jason we are men of the world... you on the other hand...your nearly there" said Hercules patting Pythagoras on the back.

"Yet I am the one with any common scene" said Pythagoras to himself. Then he spoke up "Are you going to help or what?"

"I supposed I have too" said Hercules he shook Jason shoulder harder that what Pythagoras had done "Jason wake up"

It seem to wake Jason up as he looked half dazed half annoyed "Get off" he said trying to push Hercules arm away.

"Jason you need to drink you got a fever" said Pythagoras

"Shut up" said Jason

Hercules got hold of Jason and made him sit up. "Get off me... you overgrow monkey!"

Hercules and Pythagoras looked at each other Jason was never rude to anyone. He treated everyone with respected... well most people with respected none of them will forget Jason run in with Heptarian and bull leaping any time soon "He's delirious" said Pythagoras

"You don't say" said Hercules "I'll hold him and you force him to drink"

Pythagoras got a cup of water "Jason you'll got to drink something, you're sick"

"I'm not sick" said Jason

"I think you fine that you're are" said Pythagoras "Let me help you"

Hercules shook his head he knew you couldn't reason with a delirious person. You couldn't always reason with Jason even if he wasn't delirious. Jason prove what he was thinking buy telling Pythagoras he could drink by himself and that he wasn't a baby. Pythagoras looked unsure what to do. "Just let him do it" said Hercules "He would fight us otherwise and we wouldn't get anywhere." Pythagoras still looked uneasy but Jason seem to mange better than what they thought. Hercules was about to get Jason to lie back down but Pythagoras stopped him.

"Waite" he said "He can't sleep on the floor, when he's sick... it's no right"

"Well he's not sleeping in my bed" said Hercules

"Who in they right mind would sleep in your bed?" asked Pythagoras "I don't think even a delirious Jason would"

"I have you know that they are many women who would love too" said Hercules "But I only have eyes for one women"

"Looked you can talk about Medusa later" said Pythagoras "Let get Jason to my bed alright"

Pythagoras and Hercules both had to carry an half carry half drag Jason to the bed. It was harder than what it sounded as Jason try to fight them off. "Leave me alone" Jason said under his breath "Or... I phone..." then he muttered something they couldn't hear.

"Phone?" question Hercules "What that? Some fancy kick or something?"

"I got no idea" said Pythagoras "Maybe it's a common phase were he is from" Pythagoras put a cold wet rag on Jason forehead. "Can you stay with him?" he asked Hercules.

"Were are you going?" asked Hercules

"It get some herbs" said Pythagoras "Hopefully they would make him feel better" Pythagoras got to the door "Just keep an eye on him. The last thing we need is a delirious Jason lose in the city" Pythagoras got his bags and went out of the door promising that he would be back as quick as possible.

Hercules put a rag into some water. He touched Jason forehead it was burning. Hercules put the rag back on Jason forehead "You get better soon, do you hear. The bills are not going to pay for themselves you know"

"Shut up Godzilla" said Jason keeping his eye closed. Hercules was a little confused he never hear of a god called Zilla before. Maybe he asked Jason about it later. Maybe Zilla was a God from Jason homeland and Jason didn't speck about were he grow up. So maybe thought Hercules he wouldn't bring it up, he'll asked Pythagoras to see if he hear of such a god first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Pythagoras was heading back with the herbs he collected. When he bumped into Medusa.

"Pythagoras" she said "How are you?"

"Better than Jason" said Pythagoras

Medusa looked concern "Why? What wrong with him?" she asked he paused "He sick isn't he"

Pythagoras nodded "I'm afraid so" he said "He's got an high fever and he's a little bit delirious, he called Hercules an overgrown monkey"

Medusa looked slightly amused at what Pythagoras had said. "Look I have to fetch something for the kitchens but after that I'll try to come over to help"

"That's really nice of you" said Pythagoras "But you're job? Is it really that necessary..."

"You three are my best friends" said Medusa "of course it is necessary. I'll be at your in about an hour"

"Thank you" said Pythagoras rushing back hoping he house was still standing. Pythagoras walked into the room. "How is he?" he asked as Jason toss in his sleep.

"Still delirious" said Hercules "wake up an few minutes ago and told me to go and ride Pegasus, I'm surprised he even know what Pegasus is"

Pythagoras choice not to say anything about the idea of Hercules riding Pegasus, after all what could he say? The image Pythagoras got looked quite stupid, a fully grown fat man riding something as gracefully as a Pegasus. "Just keep that rag wet, it'll keep him cool"

"I am trying" said Hercules "Jason isn't the easiest patients" as Jason toss to his side accidentally hitting Hercules with his arm. "Just make the medicine before he wakes up wanting to save someone again"

As Pythagoras made the Medicine as Hercules try to cool him down, Jason mumbles things that Pythagoras and Hercules didn't understand like radio, TV, football, cars and something about learning French"

"I pretty sure French is an another language" said Pythagoras

"Jason specks a different language?" asked Hercules

"Well tell me what a TV is then" said Pythagoras "Because I can't understand it... maybe we can make an list of words we don't understand. Maybe he'll tell us what they mean"

"Do you really think he would tell us?" asked Hercules "We don't even know were he's from, nothing about his past... why do we let him stay here again?"

"He save my life" said Pythagoras "And yours, and..."

"I get you point" said Hercules. They was an knock on the door.

"That will be Medusa" said Pythagoras

"What she coming here!" panic Hercules "You didn't tell me that..." He saw Pythagoras going to open the door. "I'll do what Pythagoras" said Hercules open the door with an big smile "Hello Medusa, how are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you" said Medusa smiling shyly "Where's Jason?"

"Thought here" said Pythagoras leading the way to were Jason had just waken up.

Jason saw them come in "Hey it's the snake lady" said Jason

"Pay no attention to him" said Hercules "Doesn't have a clue what he's saying"

Medusa smile an little "It's aright, no worry"

Pythagoras got a cup of water "Jason you need to drink some water"

"Hey its triangle guy" said Jason patting Pythagoras on the arm "You know what worst math lesson ever" he took he cup from Pythagoras and drunk it "This is not coke"

"ehhhhh" said Medusa thinking hard "We run out of... ehhh coke, sorry"

"Well I'll go to Tesco and buy some then" said Jason attempting to get up

Medusa took the medicine that Pythagoras "I think this might be coke, I'm not too sure. Why don't you drink it too make sure?" to Pythagoras and Hercules surprised Jason listen to her and drunk the medicine.

"That, wasn't coke" said Jason before falling asleep

"Hopefully his fever will go down an little when he wakes up" said Pythagoras

"hopefully he wouldn't be delirious anymore" said Hercules


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time Jason woke up again he was very confused. Pythagoras come over to him "Jason? How are you feeling?"

"What time is it?" asked Jason

"It's early evening" said Pythagoras taking Jason asking question was an good sign he was getting better. "You have fever...It might have broken by now"

"What am I doing in your bed?" asked Jason

Pythagoras smiled a little "Do you think we would just leave you sleeping on the floor when you are ill?"

"Hercules would" said Jason

"I would not" said Hercules walking into the room with Medusa "What would make you think something like that?"

"You're Hercules" said Jason taking he cup that Pythagoras gave him and drunk it "That's not water" said Jason "What on earth is it?"

"The rest of your medicine" said Pythagoras smiling "You know you're very difficult when you are delirious"

"I'm not delirious" said Jason

"Well I hate to see what delirious is then" said Medusa

A few days later when Jason was feeling a lot better he Pythagoras and Hercules were walking thought the market. Hercules was very happy because he won a bet.

"I am Zilla" said Hercules proudly

"Who?" asked Jason

"Zilla" said Hercules

"When you were an little bit out of it you called Hercules Godzilla" said Pythagoras. Jason couldn't help it but he laughed, and he laughed even more at the looks Pythagoras and Hercules gave it. "Who or what is Godzilla? Is it an god?"

"No" Laughed Jason "It's more like an over grown... monkey" with that Pythagoras was laughing too.

"You two may laugh" said Hercules "But your forgetting who won some money today... and if you want to eat this week, I wouldn't laugh if I were you" Hercules smiled to himself and he turn to walk away with his head held high.

Jason and Pythagoras share a look "What a TV?"

"errrrr" said Jason "Never mind it's kind of hard to explain"

**Yehhhhhhhhh all done :D hope you enjoy it :P :D **


End file.
